Snow and Hook talking about Emma and his relationship
by Cynthia03
Summary: Snow and Killian are stuck together and Snow finally lets out her feelings towards her daughter's relationship with the pirate!


They had been sitting in the cave for quite some time now, both exhausted by their failed tries to escape. The Queens of Darkness were kidnapping Mary Margaret and when Hook witnessed the scene, he ran to save the mother of the woman he loves, but was overpowered and was also kidnapped.

"You really shouldn't have tried to save me" Snow spoke, finally breaking the silence.

"It was the right thing to do. Plus, Emma would much rather have her mother with her" Killian said, looking over at the woman who really was as white and beautiful as snow.

"Emma has your chin" Hook said.

"Oh, yes. Well she is my daughter"

They both fell silent again but a question has been bugging Killian since the time he realized he had feelings for Emma. He knew that David wasn't particularly fond of him but had accepted his and Emma's relationship when they were both trying to save Emma from Elsa's ice wall. He still gets to hear David's overprotective dad speeches, glares, and questioning looks when he is around Emma but at the end of the day, the prince does approve of him. It was Snow White's feelings towards him that Hook wasn't sure about.

"Are you fine with me and your daughter being together? We have never really talked so I do not know what your opinions are about me" Killian finally asked.

"Why do you ask?" Snow asked.

"Well, it is important for my relationship with Emma how you feel about it because I doubt Emma would want to do something that her parents are against of"

"Killian, I won't lie, I did prefer Neal over you. Charming was the first man I ever fell in love with and with whom I shared my first everything. I thought that Neal was that to Emma. But I was wrong" Snow said.

"Why do you think you were wrong? Bealfire was the first man Emma ever loved" Killian sighed.

"Yes but he did break her heart. Emma told me about the kiss you both shared in Neverland and I think she told me because she wanted to talk about the meaning of it, but I was so engaged in trying to push her towards Neal that I paid no attention that my daughter was affected by that kiss you shared. Then again when we were back in Storybrooke, David and I sort of pushed her towards going on a date with Neal. I pretended like Neal was Emma's true love but now I guess I was wrong"

Hook took a moment to sink in the information. "You don't think Emma loved Neal?"

"No she did. But she wasn't in love with him. Honestly I just wanted Neal and Emma to be together for Henry"

"Well we agree on that. I also had told Neal that I would back off when it came to Emma as I wanted the lad's parents to have a fair chance without a devilishly handsome pirate in the way" Hook said, remembering the exact moment in Granny's.

"You really did that?" Snow asked, surprised.

"Does that surprise you? Aye, I cared for Emma and Baelfire. If they both were happy together and if Henry was happy with them, it really wasn't my place to ruin that. I also couldn't let Henry grow up without his parents - that's a fate no child should ever endure"

"You lost your parents when you were young?" Snow asked, her tone softening by hearing what the pirate had just told her.

"My mother died when I was young, and my father - well - he might be a King in some realm or in the middle of a whale's belly and I wouldn't know it" Killian said, scratching the back of his ear.

"I lost my parents too" Snow said, trying to ease the situation, "I was given the choice to save her - by trading her life for someone else. But I didn't do it , I couldn't do it. I recently found out that Cora was the one who killed my mother and later Regina killed my father". A tear escaped her eyes.

"The pain never really goes away does it? All of this happened almost 300 years ago but it still hurts when I think about my parents and my brother" Killian said, forcing back tears as he did not want to cry in front of his girlfriend's mother.

"It never does. The worst day of loving someone is when you lose them. That's why you need to be more careful Hook! Emma has already lost Neal, I don't think she'll be able to ever recover if she loses you too! That entire thing with Gold and your heart - please don't repeat that and right now by coming here and risking your life, you've exactly done that!" Snow scolded.

"I'm sorry, milady. I have promised myself to be more careful since that incident and specially since Emma has just recently started to open up to me emotionally" Hook said, remembering the _I can't lose you too _moment.

"Good" Snow nodded.

"So….you approve of me?" Killian raised his eyebrows.

Snow laughed. "Yes I approve of you and Emma dating. Love is the most powerful thing in the world - powerful enough to transform a selfish and flirtatious pirate into a good man who loves only one woman"

Killian shook his head, "Sometimes I just look back at the first time we all met and the journey on the beanstalk with Emma and our bloody sword fight and am just surprised by how my life has turned around from the moment I met your daughter"

"You really did change. Remember when my husband almost broke your hand when you revealed us your ship?"

_How are you feeling Hook? _

_Come and feel it for yourself. _

_Wanna lose the other hand?!_

"Ah yes the Jolly Roger of course" Killian sighed.

"Do you miss it?" Snow asked.

"Well yes, sometimes I do. The Jolly Roger had all my brother's, Milah's, and my pirate memories to it - it was home. But I think of it now as the man that I was before I met Emma and letting go of that man. And truth be told, given the chance, I would sacrifice my ship again and again for Emma"

"But you didn't even know that she loved you! For all you know, she might have gone back to Neal?" Snow asked, this one thing never making any sense to her.

"I loved her - I love her. My life was torture that one year. I tried to go back to my old self but couldn't. When given the chance to go find her - I did whatever it took. Even if she chose Neal, she would've been happy and to me that's all that matters"

Snow actually stood up and hugged him! Killian froze in shock but brought his hand up to her shoulder and tapped it lightly.

Snow broke the hug, with unshed tears in her eyes, "You are good for her. You truly love her and I know that she loves you too even though she probably won't admit it till god knows when. Please, please don't do something stupid and get yourself killed! Honestly, just marry her!"

Killian grinned and was about to answer when one side of the cave burst. Emma and David came barging in and Snow threw herself at her husband.

Emma came running towards Killian and hugged him fiercely, her hand knotted in his hair. She released herself from his tight embrace and cupped his face, "I was so worried! You stupid pirate I get it that you're a survivor but why can't you just not keep getting yourself in trouble?! There are people who love you, you know and would want you alive?" she said and realizing what she had just said turned red.

Killian kissed her, "I love you too Swan"

"I never thought this was gonna go this way but ya I love you Killian" Emma smiled, "Now get up and let's go!" she said, dragging Killian to his feet beside her.

"Glad you are fine Hook and thanks for looking after my wife" David nodded and Killian bowed.

As they were all walking back towards home, Snow left her husband's hand and walked down beside Hook and whispered in his ear: "Don't forget: Don't hurt my daughter or I was a bandit once"

Killian smiled at her figure disappearing in front of him and in her husband's arms again. He rushed towards Emma who was navigating the way and joined hands with her. She clenched onto his hands and give it a little squeeze. She loved him, and he loved her, and for once in his life, Hook was afraid of dying and excited to live.


End file.
